


Kissy-Kiss, Then All Better, Yeah?

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [15]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Battle Injuries, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt for an Upside Down Kiss between an Inquisitor and Sera</p><p>Adaar got a mild concussion thanks to a fight in the Emerald Graves, but a kiss or two from Sera makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissy-Kiss, Then All Better, Yeah?

Adaar blinked her eyes open a second time, waited for things to be a little less blurry, and tried to clear her head. Lying flat- well, flat- _ish_ among the moss and roots seemed like a decent idea, even though she felt the healing potion doing its thing. No sounds of fighting, they’d definitely  _won_. She could take a break, though the light filtering through the leaves had her squinting, until it got eclipsed from above her head by an elven face coming into view.

“Shite your eyes don’t look half funny still. How do I look?”

“Better than bright light. Not blurry anymore.” In fact, Adaar could see pretty clearly the smudge of dirt across Sera’s nose, and the hanging fringe of her hair, and maybe actual worry in her eyes, although it wasn’t going to be something she’d admit to easily. And Adaar really didn’t feel a need to make her say it, seeing it was enough.

She grinned, and reached up, and got Sera by the ears lightly, and tugged her down for a quick upside down kiss before the other woman jerked up a little again.

“Augh! What? Lay off that! They’re not friggin’ handles, just because you’ve got some on  _your_  head, you big twit.”

But Sera grinned and leaned to give her own kiss, “Now I’m making it better, so get off and up soon, let’s get out of these stupid woods, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](http://vulpustumultum.tumblr.com/post/125809381072/16-serafquis)


End file.
